iepfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maximum TV timeline
Maximum TV was formerly known as chope kids Animated (Chope kids) In alphabetical order (80s) (1988) #The Archie show (August 13th 1988-june 1st 1992) #Captain tsubasa (1983) (august 13th 1988-september 30th 1994) #The Charlie brown and snoopy show (august 13th 1988-november 25th 1990) reruns (June 4th 1993-october 31st 1996 September 1st 1997-november 19th 2001 June 8th 2002-september 29th 2004 June 14th 2011-january 25th 2014 November 1st 2019-present) #Dragon ball (1985) (August 13th 1988-june 1st 1997) reruns (March 23rd 1998-june 30th 2000 august 20th 2001-december 1st 2003 march 29th-july 7th 2004 march 16th 2006-september 15th 2007 august 13th 2008-july 27th 2010 December 28th 2010-february 8th 2011 October 1st 2012-may 25th 2014 august 31st 2014-december 25th 2016 April 1st-september 30th 2017 November 28th 2017-june 25th 2018 January 1st 2020-present) #Ducktails (1987) (august 13th 1988-november 25th 2004) reruns (august 30th 2005-february 19th 2008 august 13th 2008 September 30th 2017-june 25th 2018) #The Flintstones (august 13th 1988-june 1st 1997) reruns (April 1st 1998-june 25th 2018 September 30th 2019-present) #He-man (1983) (august 13th 1988-september 30th 1990) reruns (June 1st 1991-august 25th 2013) #The huckleberry hound show (august 13th 1988-june 2nd 1992) reruns (September 30th 1994-october 31st 1996) #Inspector gadget (1983) (august 13th 1988-january 1st 1992) reruns (august 31st 1992-june 25th 1996 July 23rd 1999-september 30th 2004 march 15th 2015-september 30th 2017 September 30th 2019-present) #The Jetsons (august 13th 1988-june 1st 1997) reruns (April 1st 2000-june 25th 2018) #The real ghostbusters (august 13th 1988-september 11th 1994) reruns (January 1st 1995-october 1st 1999 July 25th 2016-september 30th 2017) #The ruff and ready show (august 13th 1988-june 25th 2003) rerun (may 21st 2013) #She-ra (1985) (august 13th 1988-september 30th 1989) reruns (June 1st 1991-august 25th 2013) #Scooby doo where are you (august 13th 1988-june 25th 2018) (will possibly return in 2020) #TMNT (1987) (august 13th 1988-august 31st 1997) reruns (Various) (the first program on maximum TV like ever) #Top cat (august 13th 1988-september 30th 1993) reruns (January 1st 1994-november 25th 2014) #Disneys adventures of the gummi bears (august 14th 1988-january 1st 1997) reruns (September 10th 1997-december 20th 2001) #Heathcliff (1984) (august 14th 1988-june 25th 1999) reruns (September 27th 2010-september 23rd 2011) #The littles (august 14th 1988-january 1st 1991) reruns (December 25th 2004 November 13th 2007-july 19th 2011) #The new adventures of Winnie the pooh (august 14th 1988-may 25th 1993) reruns (October 1st 1994-october 28th 1995 January 4th 1997-september 30th 2006) #Alvin and the chipmunks (1983) (august 15th 1988-june 1st 2002) reruns (January 1st 2003-september 30th 2015) #Fireman Sam (august 15th 1988-december 28th 2007) (the 2008 series has never aired on maximum TV) #Postman pat (August 15th 1988-september 24th 2010) reruns (January 1st 2011-june 25th 2018) #Thomas and friends (august 15th 1988-september 30th 1995) reruns (January 1st 1996-present) #The raccoons (September 30th 1988-january 1st 1993) #Belle and Sebastian (1981) (October 31st 1988-june 25th 1990) #Count duckula (October 31st 1988-december 31st 1993) reruns (February 14th 1994-july 7th 2001 October 31st 2011 October 31st 2012 October 31st 2014 October 31st 2015) #Danger mouse (1981) (October 31st 1988-june 25th 1994) reruns (June 25th 1995-march 31st 1996 January 1st 1997-march 22nd 1998 April 1st 2000-september 30th 2006 January 1st 2007-february 1st 2011 may 21st 2013-september 30th 2017) #Ganbere kickers (October 31st 1988-june 1st 1997) (1989) #Apanman (January 1st 1989-present) #A pup named Scooby doo (January 1st 1989-june 25th 1993) reruns (July 19th 2005-august 14th 2007 march 18th 2008-april 13th 2010 September 27th 2011-january 17th 2012 January 7th 2014-may 5th 2015) #Garfield and friends (January 1st 1989-october 7th 1995) reruns (January 1st 1996-september 30th 2000 November 20th 2001-june 25th 2005 September 30th 2006-september 30th 2007) #Shoppit and tidyup (January 1st 1989-january 27th 1997) #The smurfs (April 1st 1989-march 22nd 2017) #Jem and the holograms (April 1st 1989-october 27th 1990) reruns (January 1st 1992-june 25th 1995) #Babar (April 26th 1989-january 8th 2004) reruns (may 30th 2004-september 30th 2017) #Dragon ball Z (April 26th 1989-march 10th 2008) reruns (august 13th 2008-february 14th 2014 August 31st 2014-september 30th 2017 November 29th 2017-june 25th 2018 November 25th 2018-january 21st 2019 November 11th 2019-january 1st 2020) #The new Scooby doo movies (June 25th 1989-august 31st 1992) reruns (January 1st-april 1st 1994 august 20th 2002-may 6th 2003 June 4th 2019) #The new scooby and scrappy doo show/the new Scooby doo mysteries (June 25th 1989-april 1st 1991) reruns (September 10th 1996-january 14th 1997) #The Scooby doo show (June 25th 1989-october 31st 2015) rerun (August 13th 2019) #Scooby doo and scrappy doo (June 25th 1989-september 30th 1990) reruns (may 15th-october 16th 2012 September 24th 2013-may 13th 2014 April 28th-may 5th 2015) #Camp candy (September 30th 1989-early 90s) #Captain N (September 30th 1989-may 31st 1994) #Chip and dale rescue rangers (September 30th 1989-august 13th 2008) #The snorks (September 30th 1989-september 25th 2012) reruns (July 7th 2015-december 6th 2016) #Beetlejuice (October 31st 1989-december 21st 1993) reruns (September 20th 2008 October 1st 2013) #Dink the little dinosaur (December 25th 1989-september 14th 1994) (90s) (1990) #Doreamon (January 1st 1990-september 30th 2017) #Ninja hattori kun (1981) (January 1st 1990-june 1st 1997) #The super Mario bros super show/legends of zelda (January 1st 1990-august 26th 1994) reruns (January 8th-june 6th 1997) #The trap door (January 1st 1990-may 7th 1995) reruns (January 1st 1996-september 30th 2003 march 7th-april 1st 2004 April 1st-october 31st 2005 December 31st 2009-january 1st 2010 January 1st 2012-march 31st 2013) #Chibi maruko chan (1990) (January 7th 1990-january 7th 1995) #Samurai pizza cats (February 1st 1990-march 31st 1994) reruns (June 1st 1996-november 12th 2000) #Moomin (April 12th 1990-august 31st 2014) #Nadia secret of blue water (April 13th 1990-august 31st 1993) reruns (January 1st 1996-june 25th 1999 February 14th 2000-july 16th 2002 November 25th 2003-july 6th 2004 June 1st 2007-may 21st 2008) #The adventures of rocky and Bullwinkle (June 2nd 1990-june 1st 1996) reruns (august 12th 2003-march 29th 2011 June 25th 2018-september 30th 2019) #The Simpsons (June 2nd 1990-present) #Tale spin (September 7th 1990-september 10th 1993) reruns (august 29th 2006-november 13th 2007) #Bobby's world (September 30th 1990-september 30th 2001) #Captain planet and the planeteers (September 30th 1990-april 22nd 2006) #C.L.Y.D.E (September 30th 1990-june 25th 1992) #The new adventures of he-man (September 30th 1990-june 1st 1991) #Peter pan and the pirates (September 30th 1990-march 28th 1997) #Piggsburg pigs (September 30th 1990-september 30th 1991) #Tiny toons adventures (September 30th 1990-august 31st 2005) reruns (October 27th 2012-june 6th 2015) #Tom and jerry kids (September 30th 1990-january 1st 2006) #The wizard of oz (September 30th 1990-january 1st 1993) #Zazoo u (September 30th 1990-june 25th 1991) #Attack of the killer tomato's (October 31st 1990-september 5th 1992) reruns (April 20th-october 26th 1996) (1991) #The adventures of super Mario bros 3 (January 1st 1991-december 31st 1994) reruns (July 22nd 2003-january 1st 2004 June 26th-august 21st 2007 January 6th 2009-june 1st 2010) #Holly the ghost (January 28th 1991-september 30th 1994) Section heading Write the second section of your page here.